Web pages which are related to broadcasted programs for television are provided to the public, and web pages set up by organizations and corporations who provide commercial messages can be found. Television viewers who are interested in the broadcasted programs and the commercial messages can search through the internet based on names of the programs and the corporations to find the web pages related to the programs and the commercials. Alternately, the viewers can record URLs (uniform Resource Locators) which are presented in the broadcasted programs to enter in browsers and browse the web pages related to the programs and the commercials.
A technique to easily access the web pages related to TV programs is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-586748. In the publication, a television receiver capable of receiving internet address information of a web page superimposed on broadcasting signals and storing the address information in a storing means is disclosed. Further, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-104640 discloses a digital television receiver capable of obtaining data representing program names and internet addresses which are included in digitally-broadcasted television data and storing pairs of the name and the internet address in a storage.
According to the television receiver disclosed in the former publication, the viewers are required to judge as to whether the web contents represented by the internet address should be browsed based solely on the internet address. According to the television receiver disclosed in the latter publication, the name of the program and the internet address are presented as a pair, and the viewers are required to judge as to whether the web contents represented by the program name should be browsed based on the program name.
However, it is considered to be less likely that the viewers choose to browse the web contents without further knowledge concerning the web contents; thus, the stored addresses may have been underused.